It is known that current electronic communications have become a vital and essential tool for any operations, both legal and illegal. The communications are used for all kind of movements, generating calls, e-mails, etc. from a source to a destination.
Telecommunications operators provide the infrastructures that manage, direct and store a large part of this traffic. These telecommunications operators are subject to regulation, among others, for the use of the radio spectrum, which is limited, or for the use of telephone number resources, which are also finite.
Telecommunications operators also make recordings of the operations that the users make with the objectives, among others, of pricing, recording the numbers associated thereto, billing references, as well as the recording of any transactional detail used in the billing of the user. These recordings are kept for later verifications of pricing and/or monitoring of the traffic by the user.
On occasions, the legal authorities request the telecommunications operators for recorded data of the electronic transactions carried out, since they are considered as trusted third parties for the purposes of providing these data, as well as any other detail that may help to determine the individuals or corporate bodies who have performed the action of interest.
However, the search for the data requested from the telecommunications operator is normally complicated, since it is performed in recordings of activities with a large volume, normally designed for billing rather than monitoring data traceability. Therefore, the previous search for the data requested may take up a huge amount of the telecommunications operator's resources.
Once the data have been located by the legal authorities, the telecommunications operator issues a certificate wherein it explicitly states the transactional data requested, the frequency, the destinations, as well as any information the appropriate legal authority may have requested.
Likewise, in the users or bodies that receive e-mails there is the need to generate a certified register of all the transactions or e-mails received, and in turn, issue a legally valid certificate to the issuers of the original e-mail and certify the transaction data, for example, the data transmitted, the date, the attachments, the reception date or any other detail useful for the user. This need may be due to a third party request to the generating user of the previous transactional data.
Various methods and systems are known in the state of the art to verify the transmission as well as the integrity of the data contained in an e-mail. These known methods normally provide proof and contents of the sending and reception of e-mails based on a technological solution that enables verifying the transmission.
However, the methods known in the state of the art have the disadvantage that they need the e-mail content and attachments to follow a template or scheme predetermined in a previous document, preventing versions, modifications or simply a free template in the document to be received.
The methods known in the state of the art for recording the entry of documentation by users or bodies have several drawbacks, such as the non-automation of the process and the need for human intervention, which leads to a high consumption time and they also have a high labour cost.
The invention object of this application provides a solution to the previously commented disadvantages by a simple certification method that includes the transmission data, the data transmitted, the attachments, a unique register number and the data of the final status of the transmission.